MI DROGA PERSONAL
by NessieCullen92
Summary: El amor te llega cuando menos lo buscas, cuando menos lo esperas, en mi caso gracias a un día lluvioso y a mi gran torpeza... me tope con un gran hombre, de pelo color cobrizo, alto, de ojos verdes que invitan a perderse en ellos... Encontré el amor en el, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y en el amor de mi vida.,. era simplemente mi droga, si... mi droga personal... OS.


**MI DROGA PERSONAL**

* * *

**MI DROGA PERSONAL**

Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gustan que me digan solo Bella, soy estudiante de Administración Empresarial, cursando ya el sexto semestre! Que rápido he sentido el tiempo de estudiante; mi vida tomo un giro muy interesante y pasional desde que entre a la vida universitaria, ¿porque? Simple, tiene nombre y apellido: EDWARD CULLEN! Si, EL es la causa de que mi día a día sea perfecto, el es mi novio, llevamos 2 años juntos y es mi todo! No me puedo quejar… vivimos como si no hubiera mañana, es detallista, pasional, romántico y tiene un deje de exageración de celos pero aun así el para mi es simplemente: EL INDICADO. Jamas olvidare el día en que todo comenzó…

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Saliendo de mi ultima clase del día y lo mejor de todo es viernes! Día para muchos de fiestas, sexo, drogas y todo lo demás, en cambio para mi era para descansar y relajarse, ir a mi café favorito de toda la ciudad, leyendo un buen libro y tomándome un frappe de caramelo y viendo la lluvia caer, si aquí en Seattle llueve demasiado pero amo la lluvia._

_Hoy comenzó como un viernes cualquiera terminando mi día de estudios me dirigí a el café y ya en caja pague mi dosis de cafeína y felicidad, cuando di media vuelta tomo mi frappe se estampo en la camisa azul de un joven… de un joven alto, de piel blanca, ojos.. ojos verdes y un pelo cobrizo todo alborotado y estaba totalmente mojado gracias a esa lluvia tan típica de esta ciudad y para rematar yo tirando mi frappe en su camisa… JODER.._

_-Lo.. lo siento tanto.. yo no.. no debí dar así de rápido la vuelta, yo.. yo lo siento.. déjeme ayudar a limpiarle la camisa… tome servilletas del aparador y trate de limpiarlo, el solamente se me quedaba viendo divertido? Se estaba riendo de mi!_

_-Hey preciosa, déjalo ya….- dijo tomando mis manos y sentí una corriente algo extraña por todo mi sistema nervioso. El se me quedo viendo divertido._

_-Porque no me dejas invitarte a un frappe ya que este se echo a perder, y así me haces compañía mientras me tomo un café bien cargado y caliente para que me ayude con este frío - Me estaba invitando a mi? después de haberle estampado en su camisa mi bebida? Si, el me estaba invitando._

_- Yo... yo debería de invitarte a tu café, ya que fui yo la que te eche encima todo esto..- no me dejo acabar la oracion._

_- Preciosa no es de caballeros dejar que una dama pague la cuenta... aunque sea esta la causante del sobre frio que sienta... vamos...- Tomo mi mano y nos acerco a la caja para pedir... Pidió un frappe de caramelo grande, si grande! y para el una cafe negro. Este hombre verdaderamente me gusta, ama la cafeína igual que yo._

_Cuando nos entregaron la orden nos fuimos a sentar a un lado de la ventana, cuando se sento frente a mi, me cautivo con esos ojos verdes que invitaban a perderse en ellos.. comenzamos una platica muy amena, fluida natural, nos metimos tanto en nuestra platica que ni nos dimos cuenta que llevamos 4 horas y media platicando! _

_Cuando nos despedimos me pidió mi numero de celular y yo ni corta ni perezosa se lo di._

_Esa noche en mi cama meditando todo lo del día mas bien lo de el incidente del frappe con ese sexy hombre... me llego un mensaje de texto:** ''** **Feliz noche, Bella. Me encanto conocerte, agradezco que tiraras el frappe en mi camisa y asi pasar una de mis mejores tardes en mucho tiempo, te llamo **__mañana_. Descansa, Edward C.''

_Ese día comenzó una amistad, que duro aproximadamente seis meses, antes de declararnos y amarnos mutuamente._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Hoy es nuestro aniversario, hoy llevamos 730 días juntos! Si lo se! Son dos años! Y hoy estoy preparando una noche especial para el! Le cocinare sus platos y postres favoritos, ya que soy muy buena en la cocina y a los hombres también se les conquista por ahí, no?

Ya son las 7:30 pm. En media hora más estará aquí! Así que tomare un baño rápido y me pondré linda para el!

7:55 pm.

Ya lista con mi vestido azul aquamarina de tirantes super finos y un pequeño escote en V, que después de ajustarse perfecto en mi área de pechos tiene un listón del mismo color solo que de encaje que cae sueltamente hasta casi después de la mitad de mis muslos, con mi pelo suelto solo con unas suaves ondas que caen hasta las mitad de mi espalda y unos tacones de muerte negros iguales a mis pequeños aretes, baje a la sala que la acomode con tal de solo dejar un muy amplio espacio para dejar una gran manta roja y una mesa baja para poder poner las velas, las copas, etc. Solo estaba encendida la chimenea y unas cuantas velas en lugares específicos para que la habitación se iluminara por ese fuego tan tenue y a la vez potente para que nuestra velada fuera perfecta.

8:02 pm.

Estaba ya terminando de calentar la comida cuando lo escuche llegar…

-¿Bella? – dijo no mas paso el umbral de la puerta.

-Aquí Amor! – Le grite desde la sala de estar que había convertido en nuestra burbuja en la que solo el faltaba en estos momentos...

- Mi alma…- dijo cuando estaba enfrente de la sala viendo todo lo que había preparado para el.

Sonreí, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa gris simple, pero se veía realmente guapo.

-Ven…- lo llame estirando una mano para que se acercara, y no lo dudo ni un momento, cuando ya lo tenia frente a mi me perdí en sus hermoso ojos verdes, me encantaba perderme en ellos, son tan trasparentes que juro que puedo ver su alma en ellos.

-Bella, mi amor, esto es… esto es… - Le puse un dedo en sus labios.

-Shhhh… después hablas, solo dame mi beso de saludo Edward.- Y así fue me dio un suave beso al principio después se torno mas cargado de prisa, amor, necesidad… cuando ya nos hizo falta el aire nos separamos, el junto nuestras frentes y dijo...

-Bella… gracias por esto es sensacional es...- le di un rápido beso para que se callase, le tome la mano y nos dirigí para sentarnos en la gran manta roja uno a cada lado de la baja mesa, el sin soltar nuestras manos se las llevo a su boca solo para besar el dorso de la mía.

-Amor…- comencé- Esto es algo sencillo, lo se pero es una forma decirte que te amo, que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vid...- no me dejo terminar porque devoró mis labios y yo no me quede atrás con los suyos, cuando terminamos nuestro intenso beso se alejo y me dijo...

- Gracias mi Bella... esto es simplemente perfecto…- me sonrió... con una de esas sus sonrisas torcidas que eran mis favoritas.

-Traeré la cena amor espera aquí…- Vi que se iba a parar para ayudarme, le dije en su oído después de dejar un suave beso en su lóbulo. -Déjame consentirte Edward- y solo asintió y se volvió a acomodar en su lugar.

Ya tenía los platos listos así que solo era cuestión de dos a tres cortos viajes a la cocina con un beso cada vez que iba dejando los aperitivos y ya. Comenzamos a cenar y platicamos de nuestro día como de costumbre, había preparado unos ravioles con zetas y quesos, una ensalada cesar con mi aderezo ultra secreto que era nuestro plato favorito ya que con ese plato cenamos en aquella primera cita que cambio nuestras vidas, de postre teníamos pastel de bizcho de chocolate y vainilla relleno de muse de chocolate blanco y galletas trituradas, nuestro favorito porque con ese tipo pastel de testigo fue nuestra primera vez...

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Nervios…_

_Si, eso es lo que sentía precisamente ahora que iba a tener nuestra cena de aniversario ya cumplíamos un año! Es tan emocionante me dedique muchísimo en mi atuendo para el día de hoy, hoy seria un día especial muy especial diría yo, ya que si todo sale bien me entregare a mi amor, a el único hombre que he amado….a MI EDWARD… Haremos un tipo de cena-picnic en nuestro claro, es nuestro lugar secreto, es un rinconcito solo para los dos._

_El timbre sonó y me saco de mis pensamientos, salí corriendo abriendo la puerta sin preguntar quien era ya que sabia de sobra quien era. Me tire directo a sus brazos y me alzo dando vueltas conmigo en el aire con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, cuando me dejo en el suelo tenia mi cara mas roja de lo normal ya que el con esa mirada verde tan intensa que solo me regalaba a mi, me estaba contemplando antes de que me diera uno de esos besos que me vuelven loca. Al sentir sus labios sobre los míos me sentía la mujer mas dichosa del mundo, eran lo mejor, suaves, carnosos y con rico sabor…_

_Al separarnos por aire suspiro y me dijo:_

_-Mi Bella, __¿__estas lista para irnos? Ya que si seguimos besándonos así no llegaremos ni al coche… - rió._

_- Si Edward vámonos ya….- y le sonreí._

_Tiro de mi mano y me llevo al carro, abrió la puerta y me sente, el tan caballeroso como siempre, se coloco en el lado del piloto y antes de ponernos en marcha agarro mi mano que estaba en mi regazo y la beso tan tiernamente que me dejo sin respiración, el viaje estuvo tranquilo , entre miradas picaras, y sonrisas cómplices llegamos._

_ Había una mesa y dos sillas en nuestro claro cerca del gran roble había velas y una gran manta cerca de esta, con unas charolas con fresas con chocolate blanco y una botella de champagne._

_Me tomo por la cintura y me guió hasta la manta, nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar de todo un poco de cómo comenzamos, de nuestro accidente con mi frappe, de nuestras familias que se llevan tan bien, de todo un poco. Comenzamos a besarnos mas fuerte y pasional hasta que el se detuvo y me susurro… _

_-Te tengo una sorpresa princesa…- Rió por la mueca que hice, el sabia que no me eran muy gratas las sorpresas. Me beso el seño fruncido y me dijo… - Te gustara… lo juro amor…- y me volvió a besar._

_- Esta bien, dame mi sorpresa Edward..- dije entre un suspiro… se paro y camino hacia el coche y para mi sorpresa traía . un pastel? Si era pastelll… _

_Se sentó de nuevo y me mostró lo que traía y efectivamente era pastel de bizcocho de chocolate... mi favorito! Le di las gracias entre beso y beso… y el reía y reía se veía tan feliz… mi corazón se hincho de felicidad ya que algo en mi interior sabia que era yo la causa de felicidad… en estos pensamientos estaba cuando sentí algo frió y meloso en mi mejilla y Edward soltó una carcajada cuando me vio._

_-Amor te ves tan apetecible así.. con el bizcocho en esa mejilla tan ruborizada tuya.. me dan ganas de comerte entera..- termino de decir con su voz ronca que me hizo estremecer .._

_- Hazlo entonces…- le dije al mismo tiempo que me colocaba a horcadas en el y dejándole rastros de pastel por el cuerpo ya que poco a poco le había comenzado a quitar la camisa…_

_- Hazlo mi amor, hazlo mi Edward que yo haré lo mismo contigo….- cuando termine de decir la frase se abalanzo sombre mi y me beso de una forma tan única y hambrienta… _

_Esa noche hicimos el amor por primera vez, me entregue a el en cuerpo y alma, le entregue mi virginidad y el me lo agradeció entre beso y beso y un poco de pastel entre nosotros._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Regrese a la realidad cuando note que nuestro postre estaba a punto de terminar y también note que se me había quedado viendo con esa mirada tan penetrante que me hacia estremecer todo el cuerpo.

-Que pasa amor? – le pregunte.

-Quiero hacerte mía Isabella, quiero amarte, quiero besar cada parte de tu hermoso cuerpo que cubre ese lindo vestido que me tiene pecando desde el momento en que te vi, quiero amarte mi Bella... pero antes…- esto era un sueño? No! Edward siempre tan pasional como siempre ya se me habían mojado las bragas con tan solo escuchar esas primeras cuatro palabras, me tomo de las dos manos para pararme y luego me cargo en estilo novia y me llevo a nuestro jardín trasero, ya ahí me sentó en una de las banquitas mas cercanas de nuestra casa y antes de salir corriendo a quien sabe donde en el jardín me susurro un… espera aquí… Cuando note que estaba encendiendo pequeñas luces que eran velas regadas en la parte mas alejada del jardín esa parte que no se podía ver desde la gran ventana de la cocina que daba a este… Ahorita que recuerdo el dejo con llave las puertas tipo francesas que daban hacia el jardín. Me dijo que no quería que hoy saliera a nadar que me podía enfermar por el clima... que clima? Si estábamos a 21 grados! Ahora entendía no quería que viera esto... ya que estaba tan entretenida pensando no lo sentí llegar hasta que me susurro...- Lista para tu sorpresa mi Bella? – después del sobre salto solo pude asentir y me tomo nuevamente en estilo novia y me llevo hasta donde si se podía ver que era lo que tenia ahí... y era hermoso era un gran manta como la que había puesto en la sala solo que esta era gris con pequeños cocidos negros habían cojines de todos los tamaños en tres colores haciendo juego eran negros, blancos y grises , velas y mas velas me dejo al principio de la manta y me volteo para quedar de frente ante todo eso tan hermoso… Luego Edward se puso un poco mas allá de la mitad dela manta y me dijo...

- Mi dulce y hermosa Bella... hoy cumplimos 2 años de novios y casi tres de conocernos , desde aquel día que te conocí bajo la lluvia a la salida de la cafetería supe que eras especial, primero te vi como mi mejor amiga pero lo deseche por completo cuando te vi a los pocos meses con ese vestido morado que llevaste para mi cumpleaños ese día supe que no serias simplemente mi amiga, supe que serias la mujer de mi vida, la madre de mis hijos, con la que quería envejecer hasta el fin. Mi dulce Bella hace un año estamos viviendo juntos y eso ha hecho que nuestra mejore aun mas si es que se puede... bueno hoy se podrá mejorar con una simple palabra… Bella...Mi dulce Bella… Se que eres perfecta para mi, eres mi todo y quiero darte todo, solo necesito que respondas a esta simple pregunta…- y ahí estaba Edward solo en una rodilla en medio de la manta en donde había pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas por doquier y en medio justamente delante de el había un corazón hecho de pétalos y en el centro justo estaba una cajita de terciopelo negro, la tomo y la abrió y me hizo esa pregunta que cambiaría mi vida, nuestras vidas…

-Bella... Quieres hacerme el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?- Y no dijo mas y yo tampoco no me salía la respuesta solo atine a tirarme en sus brazos y a besarlo de una forma que le demostrara todo mi amor, cuando nos quedamos sin aire, hablo – Bella no has respondido mi pregunta en si y si…. – lo calle con mi dedo en sus labio y lo dije esa palabra que antes no me salía y con tan solo mirar sus hermosas esmeraldas me salió...- SI EDWARD SI QUiERO!- y ahora era él que se abalanzo sobre mi y me beso…

-Me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de todo la tierra amor…- tomo el anillo y me lo puso en mi dedo era perfecto de oro blanco con un diamante de cortes raros pero hermoso, me beso la mano para seguir en mi brazo pasar por mi hombro hasta llegar y dejar un beso en mi lóbulo y me susurro...- Ahora futura Señora Cullen le haré el amor como jamás se lo he hecho.- y comenzó a besar mi boca y delineo mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso para entra y yo muy gustosa se lo di para comenzar una danza frenética con nuestras lenguas, luego que nos quedamos sin aire comenzó a besar mi mandíbula, cuello, hombros y dejo caer mis tirantes para luego encontrar el cierre de mi vestido que estaba en la parte de atrás y me lo quito por completo solo dejándome en mis pequeñas bragas negras porque con el vestido no podía usar sostén, cuando se percato de eso jadeo y gimió y dijo..- Dios Bella… eres tan hermosa...- y dejo varios besos en el comienzo de mis pechos – Las extrañe tanto mis bebes...- dijo refiriéndose a mis pechos ya que les había puesto ese apodo...- Edward creo que las extrañas mas que a mi...- y reí.

-Shh…- me dijo dejándome un casto beso en mis labios.-Si, las extrañe pero no tanto como a ti.- y siguió besándome para seguir después sus bebes… no sentí cuando pero ya estaba recostada en esa enorme manta sobre algunos de esos cojines solo con un par de bragas un momento... mis bragas? Ya no las tenía pero no me las había quitado… -

-Edward… Rasgaste mis bragas otra vez? Creo que lleva ya una docena esta semana… me quedare sin ellas y andaré al aire…- ya no seguí hablando me beso con una fuerza que hasta olvide mi nombre…

-Amor te comprare miles, luego vamos a visitar a Victoria para comprarte las que quieras...- y siguió bajado besando cada rincón de mi piel hasta llegar a... y ya no pude pensar mas... me beso en mi clítoris, en mis pliegues, en toda mi intimidad, besa y masajeaba con su legua cada rincón de mi sexo y esto era el cielo!...

-Oh...Dios! Edward!- jadeaba yo al sentir como su legua entraba y salía de mi. Luego sentí un dedo suyo penetrarme casi llevándome a mi espiral de felicidad, luego otro y un tercero se unió y el succionando con su boca mis botoncito mágico explote gritando porque me encontraba en el cielo, fue uno de mis mejores orgasmos gracias a sus hábiles dedos y su boca, el era un dios del sexo por dios!

Ya recuperada lo sentí subir hasta llegar a mi boca y cuando quería tocar su pecho me lo impidió la tela ya que el estaba completamente vestido, si serás Bella Swan tu aquí desnuda disfrutando y el vestido y duro...mmmmm… duro… era MI turno! Así que lo empuje no de forma brusca pero para quedar a horcadas de el y le dije luego de succionar su lóbulo de la oreja – Ahora me toca a mi Señor Cullen...-

Y comencé besando cada parte de su mandíbula tan cuadrada y varonil para luego lamer un poco su cuello y comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, luego de besar todooo su pecho abdomen me concentre en esa V tan bien formada en su anatomía y le quite el cinturón para luego quitarle su pantalón, ahí lo tenia con tan solo un bóxer blanco y ya se le nota a kilómetros lo duro que estaba así que sin pensarlo dos veces se lo quite, le di un beso en la punta de su dura polla y comencé a lamerlo, era mi paleta favorita jamás me cansaría de esto, así que me lo metí todo a la boca y comencé con mi trabajo mientras el solo jadeaba y susurraba mi nombre en jadeos.

-Be...Bella… amor!- Grito cuando se vino en mi boca, y yo lo trague toda gustosa.

Cuando termine dejando un besito en su punta me jalo para que nos uniéramos en un beso lleno de amor, me volteo para quedar encima mío pero sin dejar caer un solo gramo de su peso solo lo suficiente para sentirlo cerca, comenzó a besarme cada parte de mi piel y yo ya no aguataba lo quería adentro mío, sentirlo mío!

-Edward. Amor… te necesito ya no…- y me beso.

-Shh amor déjame amarte... déjame sentirte mía...- dijo.

-Soy tuya Edward, siempre seré tuya, solo tómame ya amor…- susurre.

Y eso basto entro en mi despacio, llenándome cada centímetro por dentro, esto era lo mejor de toda mi vida, sentir que esa persona es tuya y que te ama igual que tu a ella, es el paraíso, sentirlo duro en mi era mi droga si esto era mi droga con marca personal.

-Bella... mi Bella... solo mía…- susurraba entre el vaivén que ejercía.

-Edward… mi Edward... te amo amor…- le dije y luego nos besamos con más ímpetu, comenzó a embestirme con más rapidez y solo le estaba agradecida por eso... comencé a sentir mi espiral de felicidad más potente cada segundo.

-Ed…Edward... ya no... me... me vengo amor…- dije como pude.

-Abre... abre los ojos Bella…- dijo con un jadeo... yo solo los abrí, unimos nuestras miradas y me dijo -Vente amor…. Ya... ya...yo también... – Así fue nos corrimos juntos… lo sentí tan dentro de mi al correrse y yo con mi mejor orgasmo en lo que va de mi vida, ninguno se compara con este y eso que he tenido espectaculares, este me dejo hasta ciega. Me costo mucho recuperarme, Edward estaba recostado en mi pecho solo dejando suavecitos besos por todo lo que estaba cerca de sus labios.

-Gracias mi Bella...- dijo

- Amor... porque las gracias?- pregunte.

-Por aceptar ser mi esposa y dejarte amar y amarme.- dijo sonriente mirándome desde mi pecho solo a centímetros de mis labios.

-No Edward gracias a ti por elegirme como la mujer de tu vida.- dije.

-Te amo Bella-

Y me beso suavemente y llenándome de amor.

-Yo también te amo Edward mi Edward…- susurre.

Después de quedarnos en un cómodo silencio abrazados desnudos en nuestro jardín, viendo las estrellas se removió y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-Bella quiero tener 5 hijos!- dijo sonriente.

-Los que quieras! Yo mas que feliz amor..- le dije divertida, ahhh... este hombre era perfecto.

-GRACIAS!- dijo poniéndose de pie para luego ponerme a mi de pie y tomarme al estilo novia, y caminar hacia la casa le pregunte...

-Edward, que haces? - pregunte divertida.

-Amor ya que vamos a tener 5 hijos o mas… es mejor comenzar a practicar..! – dijo

Y yo solo reí yo también quería la practica así que le dije...

-Perfecto amo la practica, VAMOS!- reí.

- TE AMO BELLA!- grito tan fuerte que temo que hasta los vecino que estaban mas allá de medio kilometro de distancia lo escucharon, y así me llevo a nuestra recamara para la practica.

Así es como comenzó la práctica para nuestro futuro con mi droga personal... llamado: EDWARD CULLEN!

* * *

Hola ! Esta es mi primer historia! por favor dejen sus Reviews ! Acepto consejos, comentarios, tomatazos, aplausos? jajaja...

GRACIAS POR LEER!

XOXO

I.T.


End file.
